Message in a Box
by Kolourz
Summary: While Kaito - who loves Miku with all of his heart - is out, Miku decides to dig through his room. What does she find...? Simple. A huge stack of love notes, all for her, all from Kaito. Oneshot.


"K-Kaito!"

Pouting, Miku flopped down onto her bed and curled up into a small ball. She was _starving_. And, like always whenever she was hungry, there was nothing really edible in her kitchen. So why not depend on her roomate, who pretty much obeyed her every word?

A man with short blue hair rushed into her room, his white coat and blue scarf fluttering after him. He knelt down next to her bed and smiled, looking up at her with sea-blue eyes, "You called for me...?"

"I'm hungry," Miku said, sitting up and clutching her stomach. She moved a stray strand of teal hair out of her aqua-green eyes, a small sigh passing from her lips. "Could you run out and buy me something, please?"

"But Miku," Kaito began, blinking a few times, "I don't have any money left to buy something for you. We'd have to cook something." He bit his lip and glanced at the floor, his shoulders drooping slightly, "And you know I'm not a good cook..."

Miku frowned, annoyed, "Hey, no lying to me. I know you have money, you just hog all your change for yourself so you can become a fattie on ice cream." She crossed her arms and looked away from him, "Which you don't share with me, by the way."

Kaito looked back up at her worriedly, blushing a little. "I-I haven't bought ice cream for five days because you told me to cut back..." He sighed, "And I tried sharing with you last time I bought some, because I thought you'd like it." He stood up, looking down at her with a small frown still on his face. "But if you insist, I'll get my savings to buy you something."

"Savings?" Miku asked him curiously. She moved to sit on the edge of her bed, wondering what Kaito would have any savings for. Ice cream for himself? Or maybe another small gift for her - he was always buying her little dolls, or flowers with tiny love notes stuck into them. Since he was in head-over-heels love with her, she had been taking advantage of his kindness. She practically had a servant.

"Oh, they're nothing. Just for assorted things," he replied. "You know - emergency, things for you and I, stuff like that. But if you want, I can use them for food." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What do you want?"

Pondering for a brief minute over food, Miku smiled once more. "I guess I'd just like some take out," she answered, folding her hands in her lap. She giggled softly, "And you can get yourself something, too. Like an ice cream sandwich, since I bet you feel deprived of that."

Kaito blushed as a smile returned to his face - probably happy with the news that he could get his favorite snack. "A-alright..." he stuttered out as he began to walk toward her door. He looked over his shoulder, smirking, "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

"I know that, don't worry. You be off, Blue-Boy," Miku responded casually. She really couldn't wait for him to leave - yes, she was hungry and she wanted fed, but she also wanted to know why and where Kaito kept spare money. Not that she would steal from him, no. She was just the curious type.

"O-okay!" Kaito said, blushing even more (he loved it when she used pet names, it made him feel like she really loved him back). Briskly, he walked out of her room and to his own, exiting a moment later and heading toward the front door. "Take-out, ice cream. I can do that," he mulled to himself as he walked out, a slight spring in his step.

As soon as he walked out, Miku quickly stood up from her bed and rushed into Kaito's room - which practically glowed with an icy-blue color. A small smirk grew on her face. _This place is way too blue,_ she thought to herself, _so it shouldn't be that hard to find a bit of green._

_Not on the bedside..._

_Not in his closet..._

_Not inside his desk..._

Miku sat down on his bed and sighed, cradling her head in her hands. Kaito would be back any minute, and it'd be obvious to him that she'd been going through his things. Having no idea how he might react - for all she knew, he could call her digging in his room a blessing from the heavens - she bit her bottom lip and stood up. She'd have to go on ahead and give up, unless she wanted to be embarassed by Kaito, of course.

_Okay..._ she thought to herself as she sighed softly, becoming bored. _That boy is so sickeningly lovesick over me. He keeps savings just to buy me presents._ She blushed, embarassed by her thoughts, _He is great and all. Funny and cute-ish._ Her blush increased even more as she blinked a few times, _Cute-ish? You said yourself, no lying. He's adorable..._

She paused, shaking her head, _Oh, shut up. I don't need a boyfriend. It'd just be a big hassle to deal with one. Besides, I can do just fine by myself, can't I? I can take care of myself!_ An almost sarcastic smile grew on her face and she nodded to herself and got ready to get out of his room. Wouldn't want to be found.

As she stood up and turned around, she hit something small with her foot. Looking down, she noticed a teal-blue box hiding just under his bed, covered up by a few books. She laughed to herself. "Bingo," she giggled, bending down to pick the box up. "Thought you could hide money from me, eh, Blue-Boy? Too bad roomates aren't supposed to hide things from one another..."

Keeping the box in her clutches, Miku toted it back to her room and sat back down on her own bed with it, her hunger pangs suddenly returning. Despite the cramping from her stomach, she quickly, set the box in her lap and began to open it - expecting to see a box filed with dollar bills and loose change, she was greeted with...

Envelopes, sealed, all filled with letters.

And all addressed to her.

Miku mumbled out a curious 'hm' and she began to dig through the letters. Some were dated - the oldest being from about half a year ago - and some weren't, some sealed with little stickers, some in deep blue envelopes and some in white, and a stray few in a bright neon green. Her blush from earlier came back to her as she picked up the letter at the top of the box, dated only a day before and in a faded spring-green envelope.

Carefully opening it, she slid out a letter written on torn-out notebook paper in semi-sloppy handwriting - in, of course, off-blue ink.

_To Miku,_ it read, with a few lines of spacing following, _I have tried writing this same letter who knows how many times, and I still can't seem to get it to come out right on paper. So I guess I'll try again._

_All I would like is for you to be happy. I know that you just use my willingness to be with you as an excuse to have a maid, but I think that I'll let that pass. It's not much. And I don't mind doing errands for you anyways. If I'm bored, you always seem to have a remedy for it, even if it is just you telling me to wash the dishes or something. But like I said, I don't care. If it will make you happy, I'll do it._

_As I have told you time and time again, you never have to hide anything from me. I will happily listen to any complaining rants that you have to dish out if that will calm you down and make you feel better. You could even smack me across the face if it'd take away pressure._

_But as I've thought for the longest time, you still hide things. Then you'll lie to yourself (I think, at least) that you think otherwise and you go along with life. But I can tell when things are up, Miku. I've known you for far too long._

_Wow. This letter got off-topic. I think I'll close it up._

_If you have anything to tell me, I would like to hear it. I tell you everything that I feel - I wouldn't mind hearing from you. If you want to compliment me, diss me, return my feelings, or even scream at me for being annoying, I'll take it._

_I'll have you know again that I love you very, very much, Miku. And if anything is on your mind, please tell me. I'd love to listen._

_You don't like lying anyways._

_With love, Kaito._

Miku sighed, folding the letter back up and slipping it back in the envelope, resealing it and setting it back into the box. _I-I never knew that he knew I was using him..._ she mulled over in her head. _Oh god. I feel terrible now..._

She stayed silent for a moment. Just minutes before, while searching in his room, she had thought to herself about how caring Kaito was for her, about how she thought he was cute and a sweetheart. And as she read in the letter, he was right - she had pushed the thought away, told herself that she could manage fine on her own, and continued on with searching.

_He doesn't want me to lie to him or myself..._ she thought, looking at the letter box. _He knows that I used him and he doesn't care because he just wants me happy. So he's willing to have me bitch at him for an hour just so I can feel better..._ She blinked a few times as a small, warm feeling grew in her chest. She had never known that Kaito cared about her so much.

"...I guess I'll just have to tell him," she told herself in a quiet whisper. Standing back up, she picked up the box and exited her room, ready to hide the letters again. Now, she really didn't want to be caught.

And at that time, Kaito opened the door wide open, a small smile on his face.

"Back!" he proclaimed as he rushed to set Miku's dinner on the table. After he set it down, he looked up to the door of her room, ready to open it and tell her that he was home - only to see her standing in the doorway, embarassed, holding a little teal-blue box. One that he stuffed all of his love notes in.

"U-um..." she began, looking down at the box in her hands. She awkwardly held it out to him, glancing away dejectedly, "I-I found this in your room. I read some of it. But not much, I promise." She blushed, "I'm sorry."

Blushing as well, Kaito walked up to her and set his hands on hers, helping her hold the box. "It's okay," he told her, shaking his head and smiling. "Don't you worry about it. But how did you find it?"

Miku's hands trembled beneath his, "I was looking through your room, because I was wondering where you kept your savings. Since I told you to not hide anything from me." She looked back up at him, a hint of worry in her eyes, "Why would you hide these letters from me, Kaito?"

"Well..." he began, pausing in thought, "Eh... why don't we talk about this after you eat, hm?" He laughed nervously, "If I remember correctly, you were starving, weren't you? This can wait a few minutes, right?"

"No," Miku said flatly, her cheeks still a faint pink. She sighed under her breath, "I read only the last letter you put in here. The one where you said that you'd listen to me if I had something on my mind." Her eyebrows furrowed downward, slightly irritated, "And you always tell me everything. I'm sure you can tell me this."

Kaito shivered slightly, "Well... I was really, really wanting to give those to you..." He let out a staggered breath, "I-I wanted to give these to you. But I didn't know what you'd think of them. And I always thought that they came out wrong, so... well, I hid them. I was too shy to give them to you."

A small tear came to one of Miku's eyes, "But I still read that newest letter, Kaito. And I do have to tell you some things." She pulled her hand out from under his to wipe at her eyes, "You were right. I do lie to myself. And I have been hiding things from you because I think they're stupid." She stopped briefly, "The food can wait. We need to talk."

With a small nod in reply from Kaito, Miku led him into her room, sitting on her bed once more and coaxing her blue-haired roommate to sit next to her. She took a deep breath the and dropped her shoulders, "Alright... I guess I'll have to start." She looked at him straight in his eyes, "I am sorry for using you. I never knew you loved me so much. And I wish I hadn't lied to you and myself so much lately."

"I said that I forgive you," Kaito told her softly. He smiled one again, blinking a few times, "And now you know that I do. It's the reason why I'm sitting in here right now to help you out, Miku." He tilted his head slightly to the side, "And how have you been lying to yourself?"

"I tell myself I'm fine on my own," Miku replied, looking away from him once more. "I tell myself that I can take care of myself just fine. That I'm all self-reliant." She looked back at him, "That's an outright lie. I don't take care of myself. You do. You take care of me way more than I do for myself."

Kaito continued to blush as he nodded, still looking at her calmly. "Anything else? Or is that it?" He gulped, "I-I can be here all day if I need to be."

Miku hunched her shoulders up and shuddered, "I tell myself that you're just here to do what I'm too lazy to do. That's you're nice and all, but kinda... just there." She nervously folded her hands together, "I really appreciate you, Kaito. I thank you for everything. I think you're a great, caring, thoughtful, amazing guy." Her entire face turned red, "A-and I think you're adorable..."

"Really?" Kaito asked, acting as if his heart just skipped a beat. "Thanks for the compliments, Miku. I don't think I've ever heard those from you before." On the inside, of course, he was pretty much screaming with joy, but he kept his quiet composure. "Anything else?"

"Last thing, I guess," Miku mumbled. "Um... I-I say that I can take care of myself, and that you're just okay-ish..." She stopped herself, embarassed, "I say that so I can tell myself that I can do fine without a boyfriend."

Kaito kept his mouth shut. _B-boyfriend?_ he wondered, _D-did she just say that she would like one...?_ "S-so..." he stuttered out, "Um, this whole lying to yourself deal, it all leads up to you saying that you...?"

Miku whispered out her answer, her cheeks burning red. "It leads to me telling myself that I don't love you... W-when I... um..." She looked at him shyly, "I-I do."

Suddenly, Miku flung herself at Kaito's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his white coat. "Th-that's how I've been lying to you, Kaito. That's it. Those are my problems." A few more small tears formed at the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry for being so bitchy to you... you never deserved it."

Kaito wrapped his arms around her and stroked over her back soothingly, "Shush, shush. It's okay. Don't cry. I already said that I forgive you." He smiled and nuzzled at the top of her head affectionatly - something he had been wanting to do for a long, long time. "There, there. It wasn't that hard to tell me all that, was it?"

"N-no..." Miku mumbled into Kaito's chest. She smiled nervously, "...I feel better, Kaito. I really do. I feel... lighter, like I got something big off my chest." She took her head away from him to look up at his eyes, "Thank you so, so much."

"It's nothing, it's nothing," Kaito told her. He shyly nuzzled against her nose, pulling her a little bit closer, "I love you, Miku. And like you read - I'll do anything for you." He chuckled to himself, "Alright?"

Miku nodded, her smile growing. "I-I love you too, Kaito. I can't believe I'm finally letting that out to you..." She kissed his cheek quickly, her blush remaining. "Now, um, why don't we eat...? I'll share with you."

Overflowing with happiness, Kaito blushed even more - if that was possible - and released Miku from his hug, standing back up and looking over at her, as she was still perched on her bed. "Okay, okay. I do have some ice cream to eat, anyways..."

A smirk graced Miku's face as she stood up and walked over to Kaito, looking up at him, embarassed. Quickly - and rather spur-of-the-moment-ish, if that's a word - she grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, her hands trailing back to behind his neck.

Surprised, Kaito almost pulled back, instead setting his hands on her waist and nervously kissing her back. Since he didn't really know what to do, he was only following her lead - but Miku didn't seem to mind. She wasn't sure what to do either.

After almost a minute, but what felt to them like an hour, the two parted. Kaito laughed nervously, his face a bright red, "Um... M-Miku?" He pointed out her door and into their kitchen, still laughing with happiness, "Um, shouldn't we eat now...? The food might be cold if we wait any more."

Miku smiled to herself as he folded her hands behind her back and subsided her blush. "Okay, Kaito..." she squeaked out, her teal eyes still focused on him, "I guess my stomach stopped whining about food. But don't worry. I'm still hungry." He was her boyfriend now, wasn't he? Kaito was her boyfriend now. He was her lover.

Well, that was what he had always wanted. And - although she had never said it - that was what she had always wanted, too.


End file.
